girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-10-28 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- The source of the Dyne! Comic needs to be read in decending order(top to bottom then left to right}. I wonder if Gil's Heterodyne device is powered by the Dyne? Also, I think that the castle is not 100% on Agatha's side. I wonder if she eventually gets mad enough at it to become its re-creator? --Rej ¤¤? 04:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) A rare typo: "Amusing yourself AT our expense." They're entitled to one now and then. The Dyne is a river, maybe? that old bearded guy 04:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) This is a remarkable page - I love how we're seeing bits of the various levels as they descend toward the depths (Agatha can flat throw down on a death ray these days - this was all done on the lowest setting she adjusted it to - after already having turned it way down by her account). His and Hers slabs, Towser the pet monster with his bowl - and now something few have ever seen. I can't wait! --Zerogee 04:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh boy, somehow I can't help thinking that professor Mezzasalma's (the spider-legged guy) role in this enterprise will be the good old redshirt. Lamgi-Mari 11:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Another thing: Dyne means "power" or "force" in Greek. So we can read the last sentence as "You are approaching the source of the power." Nice, eh? Lamgi-Mari 11:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :How long before the castle says "I sense a great disturbance in the Dyne?" :-) By the way, those slabs don´t look like slabs to me, more like some sort of sparky device - resurrection or rejuvenation apparatus, maybe? -Sir Chaos 17:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Slabs in the sense of . Given the lack of obvious torture devices (which the Heterodyne Boys wouldn't necessarily employ), I think we're seeing Punch and Judy's birthplace and/or tune-up chamber. CaptMorgan 17:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Absolutely - in fact that's what Agatha calls them too: Get on the slab! They have to be much more than just tables, considering what sort of creature is usually worked on on such a slab, they need to be pretty much indestructible. --Zerogee 22:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) In physics the Dyne is also a unit of force, equal to 10 microNewtons. --Brrokk 11:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but the castle is bound to have more than that at its disposal, considering that gravity alone exerts a force of at least 45000000 dyne on each of us. Lamgi-Mari 14:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Dyne is also the last part of Hetero-DYNE. -- Lissa's Thinker 12:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what relevance this might have, but 'dyne' is a measure of force, and 'hetero' comes from the Greek 'heteros', meaning 'different' or, more importantly, 'other'. Heterodyne, then, could mean something like 'force of the Other', or whatever. What could this mean? Synalon Etuul 21:33, October 28, 2009. :Heterodyning is a mathematical way of combining two or more sinusoidal signals (usually sounds) in such a way that they produce an equal number of new signals. It's what is going on during the signature Heterodyne humming. Category:Page-by-Page